The cushioning material construction of the invention, although it may take several forms as described hereinbelow, is basically a construction comprising one or more modules, each having a grouping of displaceable bearing means in a system of inter-connected levers wherein displacement of one displaceable bearing means in one direction will displace another displaceable bearing means in another direction, with one or more of said modules being mounted on frame or base means in a manner to utilize the cushioning effect of the construction for various purposes. The term "displaceable bearing means" as used herein is synonymous with the term "displaceable load support means" as used in U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,150, it being understood that such bearing means may support a load or bear against a load or be a part of a system which supports a load against a surface or surfaces, or to generally bear against anything to distribute forces through the module comprising the lever system and the displaceable bearing means.
For example, it may be used as a shock absorbing means in various constructions such as walls, stationary buildings, elevators, or vehicles, or the like, when things or personnel fall or are otherwise forced against a surface, to prevent or minimize damage or injury.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a module with cushioning qualities for various forms of constructions such as mattresses, seats, sofas, bicycle seats, shoes, cushions, buildings, vehicles, packaging materials and wheels, and other items which may utilize such a module cushioning construction of the invention. It is a further object of the invention to provide material constructions which can be combined with the various mentioned articles to provide combinations which will include the cushioning features of the invention. Various other objects and advantages will appear from the specification hereinbelow.